The present invention relates generally to improvements in flexible fasteners of the type having releasably interlocking rib and groove elements with a slider to interlock or separate the rib and groove elements. The invention relates specifically to slide fasteners formed along one edge of the reclosable bag. The slide fasteners have a pair of fastener strips running along the top of the bag integrally formed in the bag wall. One of the fastener strips has an arrowhead shaped profile extending perpendicularly from and transverse to the top of the bag. The other oppositely opposed fastener strip has a C-shaped profile sized, constructed and arranged for the arrowhead shaped profile.
A problem in the manufacture of slide fasteners for profile strips is to secure the slider to the profile strip, and to allow sealing of the fastener strip in an essentially leak-proof manner and to prevent removal of the slides from the bag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to manufacture slide fasteners in which the fasteners are easily opened, but are substantially leakproof when sealed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide sliders or slide fasteners which are extremely difficult to remove from the bag, in order to provide a child safety feature.
It is a further object of the invention to provide slide fasteners in which the fasteners and the film for the bags can be co-extruded so as to simplify the manufacturing process and reduce costs.
The foregoing description of drawings merely explain and illustrate the invention and the invention is not limited thereto, except insofar as those who have the disclosure before them are able to make modifications and variations therein without departing from the invention.